


Enquanto você dormia

by PollyJey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyJey/pseuds/PollyJey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Kurt havia perdido seus sonhos, até que encontra seu príncipe encantado, mas diferente do conto de fadas, o príncipe acaba se apaixonando por outra pessoa enquanto seu príncipe dormia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enquanto você dormia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: A fic é baseada na comédia romântica 'Enquanto você dormia' com Sandra Bullock e Bill Pullman. Inspirada, ou seja, algumas coisas seguem como no filme, mas muita coisa foi adaptada para ficar mais próximo aos personagens.  
> Se não viu o filme, eu recomendo
> 
> A/N2: CTA é a sigla da companhia de trens de Chicago
> 
> A/N3: Como curisidade esse é o curso que o Kurt se inscreveu para fazer "Bachelor of Fine Arts - Music Theater (Voice Emphasis)" e esse é o curso que Blaine comenta que iria fazer "Bachelor of Music in Music Education - Double Major with Vocal Performance"
> 
> A/N4:Tomara que não tenha passado nenhum erro
> 
> A/N5: A história tá completa, ao longo dos próximos dias vou postando os capítulos

* * *

 

Eu tive uma boa infância, não posso reclamar. Meu pai conseguiu, apesar de tudo, me dar uma infância feliz. Ele não era um homem rico ou poderoso. Era mecânico e simples, mas foi com ele que aprendi as duas maiores lições da vida. A primeira é que se deve manter as pessoas que se ama sempre próximas e isso ele sempre fez, principalmente depois que minha mãe morreu. A segunda lição é que sexo é mais que prazer, envolve sentimentos e que não devo me entregar a qualquer um, não que eu tenha muitos pretendentes.

Enquanto crescia tinha grandes sonhos de sair de Ohio, onde nasci, ir para a faculdade em Nova Iorque e me tornar um astro da Broadway. E eu consegui sair e ir para Nova Iorque, mas durante meu segundo semestre na NYADA, meu pai ficou doente e nenhum tratamento poderia salvá-lo, a não ser um programa de pesquisa desenvolvido no Centro Médico da Universidade Rush. Apesar dos protestos dele, vendemos a casa e a oficina mecânica e nos mudamos para Chicago. Enquanto meu pai passava por vários tratamentos, eu trabalhava para nos manter até que depois de oito anos meu pai cansou de lutar e me deixou sozinho sem família e somente sonhos despedaçados. Eu não o culpo por isso, faria tudo novamente, meu pai fez tudo por mim e eu fiz e faria tudo por ele, só imagino como seria se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Também há muito havia desistido de encontrar meu príncipe encantado que me carregaria no colo e levaria para uma vida de felicidade. Ou assim pensei, até que vi aquele homem e descobri o que é amor à primeira vista. Ele era lindo, bem vestido com ternos de designers famosos. Passava por mim no guichê do trem todos os dias e eu imaginava o dia que ele olharia para mim, nós conversaríamos, ele se apaixonaria ao olhar nos meus olhos e nós seríamos felizes para sempre. A não ser que ele não fosse gay, que não era o caso quando o vi beijando outro homem na plataforma do trem algumas semanas antes. E aí tive certeza que ele seria o homem que me daria o mundo.

Ou pelo menos assim pensava...


End file.
